


voices

by kittyonq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmates, Thirsting, but she's lazy to publish this, didnt proofread that much sorry for any mistakes, doyoung is a better name than dongyoung, how do i do this, i think its quite funny tbh, i think thats it, idk what else do i put, inspired by eyeronicmuch's prompt, like a lot, my friend wrote this not me, there's a lot of cursing, this is a mess, uh, yes doyoung thirsting over yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyonq/pseuds/kittyonq
Summary: inspired by eyeronicmuch on twitter 's prompt -" doyu soulmate au where you can hear the thoughts of your soulmates, and yuta gets constant headaches because doyoung literally never shuts up. it's torturing, but then he realises that doyoung's rambles are about a cute japanese boy in his class, and yuta is more than intrigued. "





	voices

It’s the night of his 21st birthday, and Yuta is suffering.

 

His head is pounding like it’s never done before, the pain seemingly shifting around but always present. He can’t sleep, can’t walk straight, and can barely keep breathing. Every movement he makes is another stab to his head, and so he’s resigned to curling up in his bed, feverishly clutching his head in a silent plea to make the pain stop.

 

It’s been going on for hours. He can’t say he never expected it, because it was what his parents were telling him about since he was young. They told him about how the pain made you forget who you were, how it becomes all that you are. They also told him about the relief they felt and the pleasure they got when it was over – when the tissue and all the accompanying neurons connecting the two hemispheres of the brain completely grows over, allowing them to hear the thoughts of their supposed soulmate.

 

Yuta always thought it was bullshit. Granted, the pain aspect was real, and he might just be a tad pissy right now because of it, but the idea of hearing their soulmate’s voice in their head, like some radio channel that he never bloody agreed to tune in to for the rest of his life, might just be worse than the pain he was feeling right now.

 

Or maybe not, as another wave of pain left his body twitching in his sheets. There was barely enough time for Yuta to groan out loud before another wave, this one somehow taller and bigger and _worse_ barrelled into his consciousness. There was no painkillers for this process, no salvation. Only the pitying glances that he saw in flashes, and the whispered reassurances that it will all be over soon. His hands shifted from his head to grip the blankets surrounding him. He wanted it to be over _now_ , damnit, before his teeth cracked from how hard he was gritting his teeth.

 

And then, it did.

 

The pain faded gradually until all that was left behind leaving was the shallow crescent-moon indents in his scalp and the ghost of an atomic bomb in his skull. Yuta opened his eyes for what felt like the first time in years, and struggled to sit up.

 

His bedroom door was closed, probably to give him some privacy while he suffered through what most described as “the worst experience of their life”. It was night time outside, and the bedside clock told him that it was still his birthday, not that he was in the mood to celebrate anything other than the fact that he could actually feel something other than pain now.

 

He was about to go outside to the people waiting outside for him when he heard it _._

 

_What the fuck._

What the fuck?

_What the flying fucking mother of fucks._

 

Well. Nice to know he suffered through hours of agony just to listen to the wondrous sound of cursing in his head. And it wasn’t even good cursing – it was too short and too unimaginative. I could curse better, Yuta thought idly.

 

_Who the fuck cares? I don’t._

 

Yuta got up to look at the mirror in his room, cringing at the mess he saw reflected back at him. He was too half-assed to find a comb, so his hands would have to-

 

_Who fucking did this. Sarah L. Berg? I will find you. I will find you, Berg, and crush you like Titanic two point fucking oh._

 

He frowned. That name seems familiar, he’s definitely seen it somewhere before, but the more important thing is that _Jesus_ , they’re loud. He can’t quite discern the sex of his soulmate though, since the voice just sounds… grey? He can hear the intonation, and the accent perfectly, and the volume, oh god, the _volume._ It’s broadcasted on the clearest speaker he has ever heard, and on full volume. Maybe he’s just having a moment, Yuta desperately wished, maybe he’ll tone it down after a while, maybe –

 

Yuta’s own thoughts were cut off when the sound of screaming overtook everything else. Okay, they’re just screaming now. Okay. Okay. He can do this, he can get through the sound of a fucking banshee in his head.

 

It occurred to him that maybe he should be worried that something bad is happening to them, but at that point in time he was willing to spend every cent to fund any person that was willing to take them out. With a sniper gun.

 

The hysterical wailing stopped. Yuta let out a breath of relief, but nothing good lasts forever, especially when you don’t have to breathe to think a thought.

 

_Oh, my fucking God, I don’t give a shit? Who gives a shit? Who other than Sarah L. fucking Berg cares why Bach wants to modulate from G fucking major to G fucking minor? He just did!_

 

Bach. Huh. He tried to suppress the thrill of joy that came from knowing that his soulmate was studying some form of music too.

 

_If my soul mate can hear me, don’t blame me, blame her. Wait, I just assumed her gender. Sarah. Sarah’s a female name, right? Oh no, what if she’s not? Okay, use they. USE THEY._

 

Yuta winced, the “they” echoing in his head. So, they _are_ aware that their soulmate might be listening. It didn’t seem like they could hear him, so they must be younger than he is, and he hoped that they weren’t too young. There have been cases, though rare, where one comes out of the whole painful process with not even a whisper in their head. It has been speculated that, since everybody has a soulmate, this means that their soulmate is either dead, or hasn’t been born yet.

 

He supposes that he’s in some way grateful for the fact that he doesn’t hear the sound of a baby’s incoherent babbling in his head, but it’s not easy to be grateful for the babbling just because it’s coherent. Babbling that is still going on.

 

_I’m a feminist, right? I am. I think I am. Am I? I am. Who wouldn’t want to be a feminist. But what if I hate Sarah L. Berg? Am I still a feminist? Oh no. I don’t hate women, I just hate one. Wait, what happened to using they? Shit._

 

Yuta agreed with the point he was trying to make, but good Lord, won’t he shut up? 

 

 _I hate men too, not just women. Am I still a feminist? Okay, maybe I don’t hate_ all _men I’m gay for fuck’s sake-_

 

That, Yuta’s gay ass is definitely grateful for, given that he’s supposed to spend an entire lifetime with him.

 

_-and that cuteass, hotass boy in class is unhateable. Is that a word? I don’t care. He’s too hot to be hated._

 

So. His soulmate is thirsting over a boy in class. He’s a student, and he’s thirsting over someone that is a male, in his class. Yuta’s not quite sure what to do with this information. It’s not that uncommon for people to be in love with someone else before they find their soulmate, and not that all uncommon for people to reject what nature has decided for them. There was a prickling in his heart, but Yuta told himself that no, he was not going to be jealous that his unknown soulmate desired someone else that was equally unknown. If only he could know who they were, though.

 

_Honestly, he’s like the one good thing about the Lee Soo Man School of Arts._

 

Sarah L. Berg. He remembers now. That was the name of the person who set the paper he was supposed to be doing for his music theory class. The same paper that his soulmate was presumably doing, because they attend the same school. And takes the same course as him.

 

_What kind of person names a school after himself? Just because he founded it and funded it doesn’t mean he gets to be all arrogant and plaster his big fat name all over the school._

 

Yuta glanced at his clock again. 10.47pm. It’s been all of 8 minutes and he’s narrowed down the pool of people who might be his soulmate. He’s gay, so he can’t be any of the girls. That’s more than half his music theory class.

 

_If I founded a school, I sure as hell wouldn’t want to name it after myself._

 

He’s gay, and actually does his homework days before the deadline, so it can’t be any of his friends. He considered the remaining pool of people, and used his very accurate gaydar to narrow it down to 5 or so people. He didn’t know either of them very well, but he supposed that if they were his soulmate, he would grow to love them.

 

_Seriously, there are better ways to leave a legacy._

 

There _was_ one name among those that had caught his eye more than once in class, though.

 

_Can you imagine, the Kim Dong Young School of Arts?_

 

Dong Young. The boy with the beautiful lips and even prettier eyes. The boy who made an impression when he first sang in front of class. The same boy who, when confronted with a dragonfly almost flying into him, shrieked so loud the dragonfly fell to the ground. Yuta definitely knows him. They shared some friends, and have talked before, but it was always small talk that never really went anywhere. It was as if they orbited around each other, but never truly made contact.

 

Now that he knows who his soulmate was, there was only one question in his mind.

 

Who is the person that caught Dong Young’s eye?

 

-

 

It took him less than a day to find out.

 

Dong Young was already in a seat near the back row when he arrived the next day. His voice in Yuta’s head was ranting about how _these seats are an insult to my ass,_ and when he stepped into class he saw Dong Young wiggling his butt with an irritated expression on his face.

 

He found a seat right at the very back, where he could keep track of where dong young was looking at whenever he started his… thirsting.

 

Soon enough, because Yuta is always at most a minute early for lessons, class started.

 

_Here we go again. I swear if he spends 20 minutes talking about the weather and its effect on his cat again I’m going to fucking leave._

 

_Oh, my fucking God, I am so bored._

 

 _How did he go from Shepard tones to fucking_ yoga.

 

_Is he here today?_

 

Yuta looked up from downing his last remaining dregs of coffee to see Dong Young trying to subtly look around the room. Yuta kept his eyes on the professor, and his attention on Dong Young. He saw him settling back down after making a full sweep of the room. There were people missing today, but truth be told, he didn’t find any of them particularly attractive.

 

_Shit, why must he be at the back today. I can’t keep pretending to crack my back._

 

Yuta looked around him. There was a number of possible candidates. Jung Yoonoh, who has only dated girls so far, but whom Yuta is pretty sure is gay. No one with hair that great is straight. There is also Qian Kun, who has a face that could only be described as pretty.

 

_He looks tired, I wonder why. And for some reason he looks even more Japanese today. Not that I mind, I love that about him._

 

Wait.

 

_It’s a pity I’ve only heard him speak Japanese a few times. He sounds even hotter while speaking it._

 

There was only one Japanese male in this class.

 

_I wonder what it’ll be like hearing him speak Japanese while he bends me over._

 

It was him.

 

_I can’t even imagine him when he’s hot and breathless. I might explode._

 

Nakamoto Yuta is the person whom Kim Dong Young has been thirsting over.

 

Nakamoto Yuta also happens to be Kim Dong Young’s soulmate.

 

Life is great.

 

-

 

It’s been more than a week since his birthday, and more than a week since he found out Dong Young was thirsting over _him_.

 

He has also been listening to Dong Young’s inner workings for more than a week, and he has a whole list of discoveries. Dong Young thinks pineapples belong on pizzas, like a fool. He thinks water isn’t wet, like an even bigger fool. He is also incredibly like a sugar daddy for his friends, but with no sexual favours in return. He hates sore throats, Professor Lee, the Sun, and every minor inconvenience. On the other hand, he loves listening to slow songs whenever he can, his major, that one blue pen that never breaks when it falls, and everything that’s even remotely fluffy. He’s also still really, really, _really_ loud. Yuta is accustomed to waking up to Dong Young’s voice in his head, usually ranting about how he’s awake at whatever ungodly timing it was, even if it was 2 in the afternoon.

 

Yuta found that all in all, it wasn’t unpleasant.

 

He also knows that he has to tell Dong Young. As un-unpleasant as it was to listen to him, it wasn’t fair, nor was it ethical for him to keep listening to these thoughts when he knew the person these thoughts belonged to. He didn’t know when he started to become a person concerned with ethics, but it was the right thing to do. He also didn’t know when he started being concerned with doing the right thing, but maybe it was the guileless way Dong Young laughs around his friends, or the unabashed way he shows his love for his family.

 

Either way, Yuta thinks as he rummages through his closet for his tightest pair of jeans, Dong Young was going to find out about this stupid soulmate thing, and Yuta is going to look damned good when telling him. It’s the Nakamoto way.

 

-

 

Yuta stood outside the lecture hall, fiddling with his earring. He wasn’t nervous per se, but he really wanted this to go well. What if Dong Young was too freaked out about him listening to his thoughts for the past few days? He has always acknowledged that maybe his soulmate was listening to him, which he was, but that was different from actually knowing. The notion of their minds not being private was one of the parts Yuta hated about the soulmate system. what if Dong Young felt the same?

 

The clock continued ticking, and since Yuta didn’t want to do this in front of the professor and the whole class, he had to go in soon. He heard Dong Young’s voice in his head, that familiar, unnecessarily loud voice.

 

_God, please let Professor Lee be in a good mood today. If he calls me out one more time for his stupidly difficult questions, I think I might cry. Why is he so scary damnit –_

 

Yuta took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

 

_– it’s not as if I purposely try to be daft, it’s not my fault he talks so bloody fast –_

 

His eyes sought out Dong Young at the back row, as he’s taking out his laptop. He doesn’t see Yuta.

 

_– and if we ask him to slow down, he gets irritated. What kind of learning environment is this, seriously –_

 

Yuta fixes his gaze on Dong Young’s dark head and, well, heads towards him.

 

_– and people wonder why I want to burn this school down, but –_

 

He’s only a few feet away from Dong Young now, his legs swallowing up the distance between them. Yuta sees Dong Young set his laptop on the table and turn his attention to the room around him.

 

He sees Yuta.

 

The voice in his head cuts off. Radio silence.

 

Yuta gets nearer, and he doesn’t think that Dong Young is aware of his mouth hanging slightly agape.

 

_Wait. Fuck. Wait. That is Yuta. That is also the tightest pair of pants I have ever seen. Why is he wearing those why is he coming here what the fuck he’s looking at me what the fuck do I do help why the fuck does he look so good I am going to die this is it goodbye world HE’S RIGHT BY MY SIDE –_

 

He only managed to not recoil from the crescendo that was his voice on account of the fact that, really, he’s used to this. He looks down at Dong Young, whose soul really does seem to have left his body, and smiles.

 

He expected the explosion of sound in his head, he did, but this time, he does not manage to hide his flinch. He steeled himself, and says, “Hi, I’m the person whose head you’ve been screaming into for the past 12 days.”

 

That shut him up.

 

“ _You_?” Dong Young finally found his tongue, after what seems like ages.

 

“Ta,” Yuta helpfully supplied.

 

“Yes, I know your bloody name, how could I not. I meant, you’re my _soulmate_?” His head was spinning.

 

“I assume so, if not I don’t know whose rambling I’ve been hearing since my birthday.”

 

Dong Young found control over his facial muscles and scowled, “I don’t ramble.”

 

Yuta pretended to consider, “You’re right, you don’t. You just think about a lot of random, insignificant stuff all the time.”

 

“I don’t do that _all_ the time.”

 

“You do, and you do it loudly too.”

 

“I do not.”

 

“Please, if my brain could go deaf, it would,” Yuta leaned in closer, “especially after hearing the sounds you made when you saw me a minute ago.”

 

Dong Young flushed, hard. “It’s not my fault you look- ” He cut himself off, seemingly unwilling to say the words out loud even if he’s thought about them a million times.

 

Yuta didn’t need him to continue, he already knew. “Scoot over, I’m sitting here too.”

 

He heard Dong Young grumble about how _this is my favourite seat, but then again that’s my favourite butt, so it’s worth it_ and couldn’t help the laugh that came out. Dong Young glanced up, remembering that every thought in his head went directly to Yuta’s, and somehow his face got even redder.

 

“I can’t wait till it’s my birthday,” Dong Young muttered under his breath, and Yuta laughed again.

 

“Believe me, I can’t wait either. I so very much enjoyed hearing your every single thought blast through my brain. Every. Single. Thought,” Yuta tilted his head, “Even the ones that aren’t… appropriate in a school setting.”

 

He could almost see the cogs in Dong Young’s head turn as he understood the meaning of his words, and heard him as he went _what. He can’t be serious, he heard everything that I’ve been thinking including-_

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dong Young looks almost dazed as realisation dawned on him.

 

“Yes, I’ve heard about that a lot,” Yuta is having too much fun with this.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

“Way more times than that, but that was the general idea.”

 

“Oh, fuck me,” Dong Young breathed out, his face a picture of horror as he looked at Yuta, though his eyes were slightly unfocused.

 

Yuta waited for Doyoung to look at him properly before replying in Japanese, because he wanted to be an ass, “It’s a pity you can’t hear my thoughts yet, Doyoung, because I really have been thinking a lot about doing just that.”

 

Dong Young stared.

 

Yuta repeated his words in Korean.

 

Dong Young blinked.

 

_Oh, fuck._

 

-

 

They skipped class, in the end. They had much better things to do.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope??? it was ao3 worthy??? my friend wrote this for me because i told her i freaking LOVED the prompt and um maria if you're reading this i hope it was up to your expectations <3


End file.
